Incoming Call
by Dani Masen
Summary: Uma ligação errada. Uma conversa estranha. Será que um engano era tudo o que bastava para Bella e Edward encontrarem a felicidade?
1. Chapter 1

Oi Amorecas!

Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabi Paiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Taty Perry e Bee Jelly para comemorar o fim de ano.

Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha!

Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade:www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/aqui mesmo, no fanfiction.

Espero que gostem! Principalmente minha amiguinha oculta linda, Gabi Paiva!

* * *

><p>Aqui está, bebê! Espero que tenha ficado do jeito que vc imaginou!<p>

**Capa**: www(.)imagebam(.)com/image/b15612171199056

_Em tempo, aproveitando a deixa: O epílogo de Monrovia Town será postado** essa semana**. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**[One-Shot] Incoming Call**

Shipper: Bella e Edward

**Gênero:** Romance, Comédia, Lemons

**Sinopse:** Uma ligação errada. Uma conversa estranha. Será que um engano era tudo o que bastava para Bella e Edward encontrarem a felicidade?

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie pode ter inventado a saga mas a Bella alérgica a gatos e o Edward veterinário são só meus.

* * *

><p><strong>14 West Elm, North Park, Chicago<strong>

**Apartamento de Bella**

Era em momentos como aquele que Bella se arrependia amargamente de ter tomado tanto café. O trabalho, - que deveria ser entregue na manhã seguinte, - já estava finalizado mas seu cérebro ainda se mantinha ligado em trocentos mil volts, ignorando o fato de que o relógio já apontava três da manhã.

Era uma noite quente em Chicago, e o fato de ela não ter um ar condicionado, muito menos um circulador de ar piorava a situação. Por mais que ela fechasse os olhos e tentasse relaxar, não conseguia. Ela se mexia o tempo inteiro na cama, tentando diversas posições possíveis e imaginárias, mas nada adiantava. Ela sabia que seu dia seguinte seria terrível se ela permanecesse daquele jeito, sem dormir. Fazer seu mestrado e ainda trabalhar na revista requeria muito de sua disposição, isso sem contar o fato de ainda ter que aturar sua chefe espanhola e chata, que pegava em seu pé o dia inteiro.

"_Bellita, Bellita"_ ela dizia em seu sotaque irritante. "_Não se esqueça de los praaaazos, los praaaazos..."_

Argh. Mil vezes _Argh_.

Olhou para o teto. Uma idéia estranha percorreu sua mente. Dentro de outras milhões de lembranças ocasionadas pela falta de sono, Bellinha riu ao se lembrar de uma conversa que teve com uns amigos do mestrado certa manhã. Eles diziam que sempre que tinham insônia, "batiam umazinha" e depois dormiam como anjos, de forma pesada e relaxante. Parou por alguns segundos. Será que isso se aplicava às mulheres? Será que se ela tivesse alguns minutos de um orgasmo pleno, ela finalmente relaxaria e cederia ao sono? Deus... Ela definitivamente deveria parar de andar com homens e fazer mais amizades com mulheres.

Mas... Não custava tentar, não é?

Ela se acomodou nos travesseiros fofos, tirou os óculos e se cobriu, mesmo com todo aquele calor. Algo em fazer aquilo sem estar com um cobertor em cima era estranho para ela, se sentia exposta demais, mesmo sozinha em casa. Era bem provável que fosse trauma; Quando tinha dezesseis anos, foi flagrada por sua mãe enquanto fazia a mesma "atividade" em seu quarto, em cima da cama, após um banho. Bella podia recordar perfeitamente do pavor e da vergonha que sentiu, e não porque sua mãe reprovava e sim, porque resolveu estender o assunto e conversar abertamente com ela sobre aquilo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Não que Isabella Swan fosse púdica, nem nada. Mas partilhar aquele tipo de coisa com os pais era algo que ela não contava como socialização familiar. Obviamente o fato de sua mãe ser uma sexóloga conhecida na costa oeste dos Estados Unidos não ajudava muito, só tornava tudo mais difícil e vergonhoso. E esse foi um de vários motivos pelos quais ela resolveu se mudar para Chicago logo após sua formatura.

Não querendo perder mais tempo, - afinal cada segundo desperdiçado era menos tempo dormindo, - e muito menos se lembrar de sua mãe e toda aquela liberdade sexual, abriu um pouco as pernas, invadindo a calça do pijama e a calcinha com os dedos. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse... "animá-la". Mas nada vinha na cabeça. Seu cérebro era estritamente traiçoeiro, fazendo-a pensar em milhares de coisas, menos no que precisava naquele momento.

Bufou. Ela precisava de alguém "quente" em sua vida. Um cara másculo, gostoso, cheiroso, que levasse a loucura, que tremesse todo seu mundo e que ao mesmo tempo a tratasse bem. Com isso, veio aquele velho pensamento de que estava completamente sozinha, solteira e que provavelmente morreria sendo chamada de "_Aquela tia estranha dos gatos que mora no 301_". Ela não tinha nenhum gato, - tinha é alergia a eles, - mas se seu fim fosse realmente esse, ela tinha que começar a se mexer e arrumar alguns bichanos, para acostumar seu organismo. Onde ela arrumaria tantos gatos? Existia alguma feira de adoção por perto?

"Foco, Isabella." ela sussurrou para si mesma. "Pare de pensar em gatos e na sua morte iminente como velha solteirona. Faça sua tarefa e vá dormir. Deixe para pensar nessas coisas depois."

Então Bella resolveu dar asas à sua imaginação. Começou a se ver naquela mesma cama, sendo tomada por um cara gato. Mas não gato no sentido verdadeiro e animal e sim no figurado. _Droga_. Riu de suas loucuras. Respirou fundo tentando se recompor e lambeu os lábios, mordendo o inferior um pouco de leve. Então, seu homem imaginário tinha os olhos claros e o cabelo castanho também claro.. um corpo certo, - não era gordo nem magro, - e uma pegada incrível. Pensar na tal pegada foi o primeiro passo para que ela começasse a se estimular com os dedos.

Em seus pensamentos ele segurava seu cabelo e puxava, mordendo seu pescoço, arranhando-a com sua barba rala, falando coisas safadas ao pé do ouvido enquanto penetrava-a com uma voracidade maravilhosa. Os dedos foram tomando ritmo, foram aumentando a velocidade, as pernas começaram a tremer e quando Bella se viu prestes a alcançar aquela parte gostosa...

"_And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and I'll know you... Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you, all the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moooooves like Jagger..."_

Quem DIABOS ligava para seu celular uma hora daquelas? Bella esbravejou, colocou os óculos e pegou o aparelho em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, dando de cara com um número desconhecido. Pensou ser Alice, sua amiga da faculdade, que sempre mudava os números de celular por conta de caras chatos e persistentes que ligavam o tempo todo.

"O que é, Alice?"

"Rosalieeeeeeee!" a voz masculina falou do outro lado do aparelho. "Rosalieeee, eu preciso de você..."

"Sinto te informar, mas meu nome não é Rosalie." ela parou. "Quem está falando?"

"Sou euuu, Rosalie!" ok, o cara estava bêbado, isso era bem óbvio. E ele estava atrás de uma Rosalie, não dela.

"Você ligou errado." ela resmungou e desligou o telefone. Não deu um minuto, o telefone tocou de novo. Ela sabia quem era e sabia também que não devia atender, mas acabou pegando o aparelho mesmo assim. "Meu filho, você bebeu demais e está ligando para a pessoa errada. Eu não sou Rosalie, eu não conheço nenhuma Rosalie, e hoje é uma quarta feira! Quem é que bebe numa quarta feira?"

"Rosalie, escute só." ele ignorou-a. "Eu exagerei na bebida."

"Jura?" Bella bufou. "Obrigada pela informação, Capitão Óbvio."

"Juro." ele mais uma vez ignorou-a ou estava bêbado o suficiente para não identificar os graus de sarcasmo. "E eu preciso que você venha me buscar. Não acho minhas chaves do carro."

Ela suspirou.

"Escuta só. EU-NÃO-SOU-A-ROSALIE. Entendeu? Não sei quem é Rosalie, meu nome é Isabella e você ligou para o número errado."

"Porque você faz isso comigo, Rosalie?" ele respondeu. "Porque não quer me ajudar?"

"Cara, qual o seu problema?" ela quase gritou no telefone. Certo, agora é que não ia dormir nunca mais. Já tinha acordado de vez tamanha adrenalina.

"Já falei. Meu problema é que não acho minhas chaves e... acho que estou bêbado demais para dirigir." a voz era grogue, mas... era bem bonita.

_Céus, estou enlouquecendo_. Ela pensou por um instante. Isso era hora de achar a voz do cara bonita ou não? Esse tipo de comportamento era digno de Alice, não dela. Será que os hormônios do pré-orgasmo estavam falando mais alto?

"Olha.." ela mexeu nos cabelos, levantando da cama. Agora que havia perdido o sono achou que de alguma forma deveria auxiliar aquele estranho, mesmo não sendo a tal Rosalie que ele tanto queria. Afinal, ele realmente parecia precisar de ajuda e ela ficaria se culpando eternamente por não ter feito nada. "Onde você está? Quer que eu ligue para um táxi para que ele vá te buscar?"

"Ahnn... Qual o problema em vir me buscar?" ele respondeu com a voz um pouco triste.

"O problema é que são quase quatro da manhã e eu não faço ideia de quem você seja, mas por algum motivo bem idiota e doentio eu estou dando uma de Madre Teresa de Calcutá e quero te ajudar." ela se deu um _facepalm_, sabendo que deveria ignorá-lo, desligar aquele telefone de vez e ir dormir. Era um estranho pelo amor de Deus! Porque ela estava se preocupando com uma pessoa que ela nem ao menos conhecia? Sua mente teimosa ignorou tudo. "Vai, me diz. Aonde você está?"

Ela escutou um barulho do outro lado da linha e imaginou ele perdido, se sentando no meio fio do local.

"Tô no estacionamento."

"Hmmm, ok. Estacionamento daonde?" ela já tinha noção de que isso ia ser difícil.

"Do bar." ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Que bar?" ela começou um mantra em sua cabeça para não se irritar. "Onde fica o bar?"

"Na rua."

_Céus._

"Faz o seguinte. Tem como você tirar uma foto do lugar onde você tá com seu celular?" ela tentou. Sabia que ia ser quase impossível um bêbado que mal sabia onde estava conseguir tirar uma foto com seu celular mas não custava tentar. Ele pediu alguns segundos para tirar a foto e nesse curtíssimo espaço de tempo Bella quase acabou com uma unha inteira de tanto roer.

"Foi". ele falou do nada.

"Foi o que?" ela falou meio perdida.

"A foto. Duh." ele respondeu e ela riu.

Ela olhou a foto meio fosca e mal enquadrada mas sabia que conhecia o local. Era o Mitchell's Tap, um bar conhecido que não ficava muito longe dali. O que mais chamou sua atenção foi o cantinho da foto, onde se encontravam cabelos. Sim, aquele era o pouco que ela estava conhecendo do estranho desconhecido. O suficiente para deixá-la ainda mais curiosa, porque eles eram uma_ coisa._ Não eram louros, nem vermelhos, eram louros avermelhados e mesmo naquela imagem congelada ela sabia que de alguma forma eles eram grande o suficiente para serem puxados.

Bella sorriu por alguns segundos, imaginando aquele estranho em sua cabeça. Será que era tão bonito quanto sua voz denunciava? Pela voz, não devia passar dos trinta. Qual seria a cor de seus olhos? E o porte físico? Formou um rascunho do tal Edward baseando-se em sua imaginação e engoliu em seco ao pensar que ele poderia ser o tal "gato" que ela estava tentando imaginar a alguns minutos atrás.

"Ok Edward, eu vou ligar para um táxi e daqui a pouco eles vão te buscar, ok?" ela falou sentindo um súbito calor.

"Ok." ele falou simplesmente.

"Ok." ela repetiu.

Um silêncio ficou entre os dois lados. Até que _alguém_ do outro lado falou.

"Obrigado, Rosalie."

* * *

><p>"<em>Bellita, <em>_haya terminado el artículo sobre la decoración navideña_?" Adoración, a chefe carrasca chata irritante e mal amada de Isabella, perguntou naquela manhã. Mas Bella nem sequer respondeu. Estava totalmente fora de si, a cabeça voltada para a noite completamente insana que teve. Ela só conseguia pensar na voz do tal Edward e principalmente se ele tinha chegado direito em casa. Achou que num universo paralelo ele de repente até ligaria para ela avisando que tinha chegado bem e a agradeceria, mas nada disso tinha acontecido. E óbvio, ela não dormiu mais a noite inteira. "Bellita? Bellitaaaa?" a espanhola continuou, aumentando sua voz gradativamente. Foi justamente nesse pequeno espaço de tempo que Bella sentiu uma dor fina e pinçada em seu braço.

"Ow!" ela gritou. "Tá louca, Adoración? Porque me beliscou?"

"Estás a soñar desperta, niña?"

"Não. Só estou cansada." ela respondeu passando a mão pelo local dolorido onde as unhas de Adoración haviam passado.

"Terminó el artículo?" ela perguntou novamente.

"Não, ainda não terminei. Mas já vou te entregar, só estou revisando."

Adoración fez questão de levantar a voz na frente de todos os outros jornalistas e aspirantes a jornalistas que estavam ali na redação da revista, alegando o quanto ela estava preguiçosa e explicando que aquele tipo de comportamento não era aceitável, principalmente se eles quisessem o bônus de fim de ano. Ela fazia isso com todo mundo, não era nem mais novidade ouvir seus gritos, mas toda vez que Bella estava envolvida, ela sentia uma vontade gigantesca de tacar aquela espanhola pela janela. Chegava até a imaginar exatamente como seria a cena, vendo a cabeça da chefe explodindo no vidro da sala, e o barulho que viria logo depois, quando ela encontrasse o chão. Sacudiu a cabeça, focando-se na tela do computador.

"_Hacerlo, hacerlo. Ahora_." ela estalou os dedos com as unhas compridas e vermelhas a milímetros dos olhos de Bella.

Quando a chefe deu as costas, ela lutou com a vontade de mandar o dedo do meio, mas preferiu evitar fofocas. Muitos ali eram puxa saco da inquisição espanhola e ela não queria se meter em mais encrenca. Faltava pouco para terminar o mestrado, e consequentemente pouquíssimo para que ela se visse livre de toda aquela baboseira. Ela tinha esperanças de conseguir algo melhor com o título de mestra. Não aguentava mais aquela vidinha. Trabalhar em uma revista de decoração não era nada perto de seus sonhos de ser uma jornalista correspondente. Bella queria viajar, conhecer outras nações, outras culturas. Não ficar parada em uma redação, tendo que escrever "_Decorações de Natal: Será o ano do Vermelho ou do Amarelo?"_

Decidiu ignorar aquele prazo dado e levantou-se de sua cadeira para fumar um cigarro. Foi até a área de fumantes e deu graças aos céus que ela estava vazia, porque não estava afim de socializar. Enquanto pegava o isqueiro e acendia aquela morte lenta, pensou novamente na noite anterior e como tinha sido estranho. Olhou novamente para aquela foto e riu. O mais estranho de tudo era ela realmente ter se preocupado com ele, e ter ficado irritada por ele não ter dado notícias.

Sem nem pensar nas consequencias ela pegou o aparelho, achou o número da noite anterior e mandou uma mensagem.

"_Chegou bem? O taxista não te molestou, né? Tá me devendo uma, lembrarei de ligar para você quando beber. - Beijos daquela-que-não-é-a-Rosalie." _

E claro, - óbvio, - ela terminou dois cigarros e não recebeu nenhuma resposta do tal Edward. Provavelmente ele estava dormindo apagado nos braços da Rosalie sem coração que não sabia tomar conta de seu namorado bêbado. E porra, porque ela sequer se importava com isso? Riu de si mesma e mandou ele se foder mentalmente, voltando para seu cubículo. O que ela mais queria era entregar aquele maldito artigo para Adoración e então seguir com seu dia.

* * *

><p>Com o chegar da noite, Bella não era mais ninguém. Pisou em casa já jogando a bolsa no chão e tudo o que queria era uma chuveirada para finalmente descansar. Sexta feira. Quando chegava esse dia, sentia vontade de chorar. Com o artigo do mestrado entregue, ela agora teria dois dias para descansar e... não fazer absolutamente nada.<p>

Isso não era de todo o mal, mas ao mesmo tempo a incomodava bastante. Enquanto todos seus amigos solteiros da mesma faixa etária estavam indo tomar banho para sair, Bella só queria tomar banho para colocar o pijama mais feio de flanela, fazer umas pipocas, assistir um filme velho e dormir com o óculos grudado no nariz. Lembrou que Alice já estava sumida a três dias, - provavelmente com algum namorado novo, - então até mesmo quem era responsável por tirá-la de casa estava bem fora de alcance - e se divertindo bem mais do que ela.

Enquanto abria a porta e tentava equilibrar algumas compras e a bolsa, ouviu o celular tocar e fez um certo malabarismo para atendê-lo. Óbvio que não deu certo e suas compras foram parar no chão no momento em que a porta se escancarou. O óculos escorregou de sua cabeça caindo em seus olhos e por pouco não tropeçou no tapete de boas vindas.

Atendeu assim que se recompôs.

"Alô?"

"Oi.. é... isso é estranho, mas..." uma risada baixa. "Foi você quem me ajudou ontem a noite?"

"Ah.. oi!" sua voz saiu um pouco estridente e ela se encolheu ao ouvir o próprio som. "Fui eu sim... er.." ok, isso era estranho demais e ela não fazia idéia do que falar. "Hmm.. está tudo bem? Você chegou bem?"

"Sim, cheguei bem apesar de não lembrar se paguei o taxista ou não." outra risada. A voz dele agora parecia bem mais acordada, forte. Definitivamente sedutora. Isso sem contar com o som de sua gargalhada, que estava fazendo ela sorrir. "Se por algum acaso eles te cobrarem por você ter feito o pedido eu gostaria que você me avisasse e... " enquanto ele falava ela se agachou para pegar as compras que haviam caído e notou o chão molhado de suco. A garrafinha havia quebrado.

"Merda." sussurrou.

"Oi?" ele respondeu.

"Er... desculpa, é que acabei de derrubar minhas compras no chão. Coordenação nunca foi o meu forte."

Ele riu novamente. Ela estava se viciando a esse som.

"Você quer que eu te ligue outra hora? Desculpe eu nem sei seu nome..."

"Isabella. Eu falei ontem a noite, mas você estava vidrado numa Rosalie, então.."

"Estava?" mais uma risada. "Que merda..." uma pausa e ele então continuou. "Então, é melhor eu te ligar mais tarde, não é? Também tenho que atender uma emergência agora, enfim... Se importa de eu te ligar depois?

"Não, de forma nenhuma." ela respondeu ainda agachada ao chão, nem se importando com o líquido que ia se alastrando pelo tapete. Atender uma emergência? Sério que o cara era médico? Seu eu romântico já começou a se casar com ele. "Ficarei em casa a noite toda." ela quase se deu um tapa ao se tocar do que falou. O cara realmente ia achá-la super interessante sabendo que ela estaria a noite toda em casa numa sexta feira.

Mas ele pareceu não ligar.

"Ok. Te mando uma mensagem antes. Não quero falar com pressa, ainda acho que não agradeci decentemente."

"Não tem problema." ela falou baixinho. No fundo ela queria falar com ele de novo, por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse.

"Até mais, Isabella."

"Até mais... Edward."

Bella saiu do banho e vestiu seu pijama de flanela azul com pinguins, ouvindo o barulho do microondas, que anunciava a pipoca pronta. Foi até a bolsa que estava no chão e pegou o celular, querendo convencer a si mesma de que não era para ver se ele tinha ligado ou mandado outra mensagem e sim para checar as horas. Ela realmente não sabia porque estava se importando tanto com aquela pessoa mas estava animada para conversar de novo com ele. Será que seu nível de carência estava atingindo picos extremos ao ponto de ela se ligar tanto em alguém que nem conhecia?

_Goonies _estava passando na tv então ela resolveu se distrair vendo um filme que adorava. Bella era diferente da maioria de suas amigas e tinha gostos que eram relativamente estranhos para a maioria das pessoas. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tinha muito mais facilidade em fazer amizade com homens do que com mulheres, uma vez que ainda jogava Pokémon em seu velho Gameboy, lia mangás no banheiro e chorava todas as vezes que via a parte do extermínio dos Jedis em Star Wars. Mesmo com trinta e um anos e um diploma de Jornalista nas costas ela se considerava uma menina e não se envergonhava disso. Quando tinha que ser responsável e agir como adulta ela simplesmente o fazia, então não custava nada viver mais um pouco de seus anos dourados.

O filme não havia nem chegado na metade e Bella já sentia os olhos pesados, prestes a se entregarem ao sono. Foi exatamente nesse pequeno momento entre o consciente e o inconsciente que o celular vibrou em sua barriga, dando um semi susto. Seus óculos foram parar no chão.

"_Posso ligar? - E_."

Ela inclinou a parte de cima de seu corpo até o chão e pegou os óculos. Respirou fundo antes de digitar.

"_Pode, claro_." respondeu simplesmente.

Aqueles segundos que antecederam a ligação de Edward foram como um tiro de realidade. E se ele fosse uma pessoa má? E se ele tivesse péssimas intenções com Bella? E se ele fosse um serial killer que escolhia suas vítimas ligando para números randômicos e dando sempre a mesma desculpa, que estava bêbado e precisava de ajuda? Apesar de estar sentindo aquele leve teor de medo, ela atendeu o telefone no segundo toque.

Afinal, Bella assim como todas as pessoas do mundo, tinha um quê de auto destruição.

"Alô?"

"Alô, Isabella?"

"Sim, eu." ele já havia decorado o nome dela. Isso eram sinais típicos de um maníaco, não?

"Oi, então... voltando ao assunto..." ele parou por alguns segundos e ela percebeu que ele estava rindo, ou sorrindo, whatever.. "Isso é muito constrangedor... mas na realidade eu só queria te agradecer por ontem. Mesmo. Eu não consigo lembrar de quase nada. A única coisa que lembrei foi que você me ajudou... eu estava muito mal ontem."

Ela riu.

"É, eu percebi."

"Desculpe por ter te chamado de Rosalie, é que..."

"Não precisa se explicar. Nós nem nos conhecemos..." ela olhava para a televisão, onde ainda passava Goonies, mas não prestava atenção em nada, apenas na voz do maníaco das ligações telefônicas.

"Certo. Bem, só que eu quero retribuir a gentileza de alguma forma. Quero poder pagar um jantar, ou.."

"Não, sério, não precisa."

"Porque?"

"Porque não tem necessidade. Eu só quis ajudar..."

"Só que já era bem tarde e eu tenho quase certeza que a empresa vai te cobrar porque eu realmente não me lembro de ter pago o motorista." ele continuou rindo. "Minha carteira estava intacta hoje de manhã."

"Não tem problema." ela riu. Ele riu.

"É só um jantar, Isabella. Em agradecimento. Não é um encontro, nem nada. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo, só queria..."

"Eu nem sei quem você é!" ela o cortou rapidamente, ficando ansiosa. "E se você for um maníaco serial killer que faz isso com diversas mulheres?"

A risada dele foi ainda mais intensa. Ele chegou a afastar o telefone para rir. Bella deu um sorriso involuntário.

"Eu posso te provar que não sou uma pessoa má."

"E como?"

"Hmmm... Já sei. Procura meu nome no Google, Doutor Edward Anthony Cullen."

Hmmm.. Doutor. Ela tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

"Ah... você é médico?"

"Não. Veterinário."

"Depois de receber sua ligação bêbado acho que não confiaria meus gatos a você." ela levantou correndo e pegou o notebook, ligando-o com rapidez e sorrindo enquanto ouvia ele rir do outro lado. Bella já estava encantada pela voz daquele homem e principalmente pela forma que ele ria.

"Ah, você tem gatos?" ele perguntou ainda rindo.

"Não. Sou alérgica a gatos." ela abriu o navegador e digitou o nome no Google.

Ele riu.

"Bem, coloquei no Google e achei várias páginas sobre Dr. Edward A. Cullen, mas.. quem garante que é você, espertinho?"

Ele continuou rindo. Bella estava ficando tão viciada nisso que começou a rir também, mas fazia de tudo para que ele não ouvisse. Tampava o bocal do telefone com a mão e mordia os lábios.

"Se eu provar que sou eu, você aceita jantar comigo?" ele disse de forma divertida.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas começarem a queimar.

"Não sei.. talvez." seus dedos foram passeando automaticamente pelo link principal da Clínica Veterinária onde o tal Dr. Edward Cullen trabalhava e ela clicou, se divertindo com as imagens de filhotes de cachorrinhos e gatinhos... pronto. Já tinha encontrado um lugar onde poderia adotar toda sua companhia para a velhice.

"Está na página da clínica?" ele perguntou, fazendo com que ela tirasse a atenção de um vídeo onde um filhote de gatinho entrava numa caixa de cereais.

"Sim, estou. Vocês têm uns vídeos bem divertidos."

"Então já acredita que sou eu?"

"Não falei isso. Quer dizer, falei, mas... ah."

Ele riu.

"Você é muito divertida para uma estranha, sabia? Nunca ri tanto assim em uma mísera ligação."

"Obrigada. Até eu mesma me divirto comigo."

"Quantos anos você tem, Isabella?"

_Meeeeerda_. Uma coisa que sua mãe sempre havia falado era que uma mulher de espírito jovem jamais deveria entregar sua idade. Será que ele se assustaria se ela dissesse que tinha mais de trinta?

"Quantos anos _você_ tem?" ela perguntou.

"Nem vem, eu perguntei primeiro."

"Quantos anos você me dá, então?"

"Seria mais fácil dizer se você aceitasse sair comigo, mas pela sua voz... vinte e seis?"

"É. Por aí." ela terminou de ver o vídeo do gatinho e já ia clicando em outro quando avistou uma aba: "Nossos Veterinários." Clicou rapidamente e quase caiu para trás quando a imagem do Doutor Edward Cullen apareceu.

Ele não podia ser aquilo tudo. Bem, talvez esse impostor no telefone nem fosse esse Edward A. Cullen! Ele poderia muito bem usar essa fachada e esse pobre veterinário para angariar mocinhas abandonadas numa sexta feira a noite, como ela.

Céus, como era lindo. Ela reprimiu a vontade de dar um grito.

"Por aí pra mais ou para menos?" ele então perguntou.

"Que?"

"Que o que?" ele falou rindo.

"Não entendi sua pergunta."

"Eu disse que você tinha voz de vinte e seis anos, e você disse por aí. Por aí pra mais ou para menos?"

"Porque você quer saber isso?"

"Não sei.. vai que estou falando com alguém que posso ser preso se começar a falar besteira?"

Bella riu.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Tenho trinta e um." falou dando um tapa na testa. Sua mãe estaria tendo uma síncope nesse momento.

"Bom, então você tem a mesma idade que eu." ele respondeu.

"Você não tem cara de trinta e um, Edward."

"Como assim não tenho cara de trinta e um? Você nunca me viu!"

"Bom, se você não estiver me enganando eu acabei de ver sua foto no site." e ela não quis mencionar mas ficou com raivinha ao ver que Edward não era o único veterinário da clínica. Existia também a Dra. Rosalie Cullen, , - ah, a tal Rosalie, - uma loira monumental que fez Bella instantaneamente se sentir um lixo humano. Fez uma nota mental para pelo menos ajeitar as sobrancelhas no dia seguinte, ou ir à manicure. "Sua mulher é muito bonita."

"Mulher? Que mulher?"

"Não me venha dizer que depois de tanto pedir por ela ontem você não se lembra mais dela."

Ele gargalhou.

"Você está falando de Rosalie? Rosalie é minha irmã."

Bella podia ouvir o coro de anjos imaginários em sua cabeça. Aquilo estava muito bom para ser verdade. Papai do céu estava sendo muito bonzinho com ela por ter perdido o sono ajudando um bêbado desconhecido às quatro da manhã.

"Eu não estou te enganando." ele respirou fundo. "Olha, eu nem sei como você é. Amanhã se você quiser passar pela clínica, eu já te adianto como vou estar vestido."

"Não. Eu escolho o que você vai vestir."

Ele riu.

"Ok, você escolhe o que eu vou vestir. Mas depois você sai para jantar comigo."

"Está bem." ela finalmente aceitou. "Se for você mesmo, nós marcamos um jantar."

E no dia seguinte, alguns clientes estranharam e outros se divertiram, porque Dr. Edward foi trabalhar de pijamas.

"Bom trabalho! Adorei o pijaminha." ela falou rindo. Estava jogada nos travesseiros em sua cama, balançando as pernas no ar.

"Agora você vai ter que sair comigo. Acho injusto ter passado por todo esse constrangimento com meus clientes e você ainda ficar me enrolando."

"Ah fala sério, garanto que vocês se divertiram pra caramba." ela continuou rindo e ele riu. Bella percebeu que conversava com Edward como se os dois se conhecessem a muito tempo. Era fácil falar com ele, o assunto nunca morria, ele sempre fazia ela rir e vice e versa. Já se falavam pelo telefone de casa, eram quase cinco da manhã e os dois não pareciam estar com a mínima vontade de desligar. Por sorte nenhum dos dois trabalharia no dia seguinte, já que era domingo.

"É, foi divertido sim... apesar de notar algumas pessoas olhando estranho para mim..." ele ficou calado por alguns segundos. "Queria ver você. Você já me viu então nada mais justo do que eu pelo menos saber como você é."

"Sou sem graça. Branquela, uso óculos, minhas pernas não tem forma definida e já notei algumas rugas de expressão querendo aparecer."

"Besteira. Aposto que você é muito linda."

Ela pegou o travesseiro que estava a seu lado e enfiou na cara, lutando contra a vontade de gritar. A maioria das coisas que Edward falava deixava esse rastro aquecidinho no coração, a vontade de sorrir sem motivo...

"Tá, tenho certeza que você ficou envergonhada com essa. Você ficou muda." ele riu.

"É, eu fiquei."

"Adoro seu jeito sincero, Isabella."

"Pára de me elogiar. Não recebo bem elogios. Vamos mudar de assunto. Vamos falar de você."

"E o que você quer saber de mim?" ele falou divertido.

"Não sei. Me conte algum segredo. Algo que você nunca contou a ninguém." ela apoiou os pés na parede. Qualquer pessoa que chegasse naquele momento em sua casa e visse o jeito que ela estava, sorriria. Bella estava se sentindo uma adolescente, cada pedacinho de seu corpo gritava em uma ansiedade estranha. Dois dias falando no telefone com Edward e ela já queria aquilo por um bom tempo.

"Hmm... Eu nem acredito que estou falando isso, mas... eu falhei na minha primeira vez."

Bella engasgou.

"Ahn?" ela tossia e ria ao mesmo tempo. Ela esperava algum segredo bem estranho mas não _isso._

"Ué, você não queria saber algo que eu nunca contei a ninguém?" ele falou normalmente. "Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém. Na minha primeira vez eu falhei. A garota que estava comigo começou a chorar dizendo que eu não tinha tesão por ela, e eu queria confortá-la e dizer que não era nada disso, mas os pais dela acabaram chegando em casa e eu tive que sair correndo vestindo minhas roupas. Acabei pisando no rabo do gato dela, que deu um berro enorme, derrubou um vaso e fez os pais dela desconfiarem que tinha alguém na casa... foi um caos." ele riu.

"Isso daria uma ótima cena de filme. Duvido que seja verdade." ela enroscou o fio do telefone nos dedos. Rapidamente passou por sua cabeça a quantidade de vezes em que gatos estavam sendo mencionados em sua vida nas últimas quarenta e oito horas. Seria isso uma premonição?

"Eu te juro que foi verdade. Eu tinha dezesseis anos."

Bella riu.

"Eu pensei que esse tipo de coisa só acontecesse comigo."

"Que tipo de coisa? Brochar?"

Ela riu de novo e sentiu muita felicidade ao ouvir a gargalhada de Edward.

"Não, ser estabanada. Pisar em rabos. Derrubar coisas. Eu sou a melhor do melhor do mundo em fazer isso."

"Alguns nascem com esse dom. Eu sou um deles."

"Eu sou outra. Acho que somos algum tipo de escolhidos na terra. Viemos em uma missão."

"Uma missão desastrada." Edward falou.

"Super Gêmeos." ela riu.

"Com certeza. _Almas_ gêmeas..." ele brincou.

"É." Bella deu um sorriso. "Almas gêmeas. Acho que devíamos mandar fazer um uniforme."

* * *

><p>Pouco mais de um mês se passou e os dois se falavam todos os dias. Quando estavam muito ocupados ou no trabalho, mandavam mensagens de texto. Ao mesmo tempo que Bella aproveitava toda aquela sensação nova e gostosa, ela se preocupava com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Aos poucos ela sentia se entregando àquela atração por Edward e ainda não sabia ao certo se ele sentia o mesmo.<p>

Mas os dois tinham exatamente tudo em comum e isso era uma surpresa para ela. Edward gostava das coisas mais imbecis do mundo exatamente como ela também gostava. Ele chegava a ter uma réplica de um capacete do Darth Vader em casa e simpatizou quando Bella contou que jogava Pokemón em seu gameboy. Sim, as horas que passavam no telefone eram regadas de confissões, histórias engraçadas e vergonhosas e o mais engraçado é que eles sentiam liberdade para isso. Bella nunca tinha encontrado algo parecido, nem mesmo com seus amigos homens. E Edward ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha encontrado uma parceira ou em uma visão mais distorcida, sua versão feminina.

Com o tempo, as coisas foram ficando mais intensas. A intimidade que eles foram adquirindo dava de presente as melhores conversas. Edward em toda sua forma divertida sempre fazia questão de tentar elogiar Bella o tempo inteiro, mesmo sem saber como ela era. Ele também respeitava a decisão dela de não mandar foto nem conversar pela webcam. E isso era o que mais contava pontos em toda a situação. A realidade era que Bella morria de medo de não estar no patamar de mulher que Edward queria. Afinal, ele era lindo demais. Que homem lindo e divertido como aquele ia querer uma mulher sem graça como ela?

"Bella, você tem que conhecer esse cara de uma vez por todas!" Alice falou enquanto terminava de colocar suco em seu copo. "Você já não acha que está enrolando demais?"

"Eu sei, mas... eu ainda tenho medo."

"Medo de que, criatura?" ela colocou as mãos na cintura. "De ele realmente ser um serial killer?"

"Não, não.. mas.. não sei." ela não queria falar para Alice que tinha insegurança quanto a não se sentir tão bonita para ele. Se ela sequer mencionasse isso, tinha certeza de que a amiga iniciaria uma nova guerra mundial.

Alice ficou olhando para Bella, tentando entendê-la, enquanto tomava seu suco.

"Já sei!" ela afastou o copo rapidamente dos lábios. "Porque você não vai até a clínica dele e finge ser uma cliente, e aí aproveita conhece ele um pouco, vê como ele é, vê se a índole dele é boa... daí você pode marcar um encontro!"

"Apesar de ser uma ideia maluca, até que não é _tão_ maluca assim." ela sentou no sofá. "Só tem um problema."

"Qual?" Alice sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Eu não tenho nenhum bicho, sua louca."

Alice riu.

"Você pode usar a Nina."

Bella bufou.

"Alice, eu não consigo ficar cinco minutos perto da sua gata por conta da minha alergia, como vou simplesmente carregá-la até a clínica e ficar lá?"

"Acho que vale o esforço." a baixinha deu de ombros. "E você pode tomar um anti alérgico antes de ir."

"É, e fico que nem uma retardada na frente do cara!"

"Ele não sabe que você é.. bem, você." Alice deu novamente de ombros e se encostou no sofá. "Mas se não quer fazer tudo bem, não faça. Fique assim pra sempre. Realmente, é o tipo de coisa que eu duvido que você faria." ela ligou a televisão.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ela não devia ter duvidado de mim."<em> Bella pensou enquanto estava sentada na sala de espera da clínica, com Nina, - a gata mais peluda que ela já tinha visto em sua vida, - no colo. O antialérgico até que estava segurando bastante porque Bella não tinha começado a espirrar nem coçar o nariz. Só esperava que não demorasse muito para ser atendida, porque não sabia por quanto tempo o remédio faria efeito.

"Nina!" uma voz masculina conhecida falou do corredor. Bella começou a tremer ao ouvir e se tocar que era Edward quem estava falando. Seus pés pareciam não querer coordenar para levantar e Nina ainda por cima olhava para Bella como se soubesse o quão patética ela estava sendo.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou para a gata. "Tá, eu sei que essa é uma ideia ridícula e desculpa por estar te usando, mas.. sei lá, sua dona é louca e me convenceu."

"Por favor, a dona da Nina?" ele finalmente apareceu na sala de espera, a procura da próxima paciente.

"Sou eu! Er, oi!" Bella tossiu ao ver que ele poderia reconhecer sua voz e tentou mudar um pouco o tom.. "Oi. Sou eu, Alice Brandon." ela notou que a mão estava suada e morreu de vergonha ao cumprimentar Edward. _Era realmente ele_. Era a voz que ela ouvia todas as noites ao telefone, a voz que falava coisas lindas que ela queria mais do que nunca ouvir pessoalmente mas não tinha coragem para tal. Naquele exato momento ela começou a se arrepender de tudo isso que estava fazendo mas já era tarde demais. Ela não tinha como sair do nada da clínica sem parecer maluca.

"Olá, queira me acompanhar, por favor?"

Os três, - Edward, Bella e a peluda Nina, - foram para o consultório. Era bonito, limpo e super bem arrumado, ela logo percebeu e fez questão de olhar todo e qualquer detalhe. Até mesmo fotos. Ela sabia que Edward não tinha namorada porque ele já tinha contado, - na realidade ela sabia de todo e qualquer caso que ele teve, inclusive da brochada na primeira vez, - mas de qualquer forma teve medo de encontrar alguma foto suspeita.

"Você pode colocá-la na mesinha enquanto eu preencho a ficha dela por favor?"

"Sim, claro." Bella caminhou até a mesa de aço e colocou Nina em cima, que deitou e pareceu estar abstraindo toda aquela situação. "_Desculpa Nina_." Bella sussurrou. "_Eu sei que é chato vir a veterinário, ainda mais quando não se tem problema nenhum, mas eu fico te devendo uma, ok?"_

Edward se aproximou e Bella sentiu de imediato seu cheiro de perfume masculino. Se segurou para não soltar um palavrão, porque era delicioso demais.

"Quantos anos a Nina tem?" ele perguntou enquanto começava a fazer carinho na gatinha, que chegou a fechar os olhos. Bella sentiu uma pequena pontada de inveja da bichinha.

Uow. Boa pergunta.

"Hmm.. Ela tem dois anos e alguma coisa."

Ele sorriu. Sorriu. SORRIU. Bella não tinha como contar quantas vezes havia imaginado aquela situação ao vivo. Toda vez que Edward ria no telefone, ela ficava pensando como seria o dia em que ela veria aquele sorriso de verdade. Ao mesmo tempo se sentiu uma idiota por estar fazendo aquilo de forma escondida. Ela devia ter marcado um encontro. Ele não merecia esse tipo de desconfiança. Essa ideia de fingir ser uma cliente ia dar problema, e se ele descobrisse, ela esperava que levasse na brincadeira ao invés de ficar chateado de verdade.

"E qual o problema dessa gatinha linda?"

Por alguns segundos ela mandou uma poker face por achar que ele estava falando dela e não de Nina. Por sorte ela não respondeu e pensou antes de falar.

"Então.. ela tá estranha... ontem a noite ela... ATCHIM!" ela espirrou.

"Saúde." ele deu outro sorriso e ela pode ver os dentes de Edward. Que dentes perfeitos, ela pensou. Todo o conjunto da obra era maravilhoso e só provava que ela não merecia nada daquilo.

Ela tentou agradecer mas o outro espirro que surgiu a impediu. E esse mesmo espirro se desencadeou em dois, três, quatro, até o momento em que ela percebeu que seu nariz estava começando a ficar vermelho e aquilo não ia parar tão cedo.

"Você quer ir até o banheiro?" Edward perguntou educadamente. "Eu fico de olho na Nina, pode deixar."

Bella saiu do consultório querendo morrer. Quando chegou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho, queria morrer mais ainda porque seu nariz estava fazendo com que ela se parecesse uma rena do Papai Noel. Ela sabia que aquilo nunca ia dar certo. Agora ela não tinha como se livrar dessa alergia e teria que ficar espirrando enquanto Nina estivesse perto dela, ou seja, todo o tempo.

Ela lavou o rosto, tentou se recompor e até mesmo soltou um mantra de que não iria espirrar mais na frente de Nina, que toda essa alergia devia ser uma coisa psicológica. Quando voltou para a sala, percebeu que Edward estava digitando alguma coisa em seu aparelho celular com a mão direita, enquanto acariciava Nina, - que já dormia, - com a esquerda.

- Desculpe, é que às vezes eu tenho essa crise de alergia, e... ahn... ahn... - ela ameaçou espirrar de novo assim que se aproximou da gatinha, mas por sorte se recompôs. - E é isso.

Edward terminou de digitar no celular, colocou o aparelho no bolso do jaleco e levantou a cabeça.

- Nada, que isso, sem problemas. Conheço várias pessoas com alergia a gatos... - ele então sorriu novamente e ela morreu de ansiedade ao pensar que de repente ele estava falando dela. Antes de ela conseguir falar mais alguma coisa, seu celular apitou.

- Opa, desculpa. - ela pegou o celular no bolso de trás da calça. Quando viu a cartinha que avisava uma mensagem nova de Edward, gelou. Olhou para ele, que agora analisava os olhinhos de Nina, e voltou a olhar para o aparelho. Será que ele tinha desconfiado de alguma coisa? Ela sentiu seu coração bater no pé mas conseguiu reunir as forças para abrir a mensagem.

_"Estou com uma cliente que começou a espirrar. Acho que ela tem alergia à gata dela... Lembrei de vc. Um beijo, E."_

Bella sorriu e ficou sorrindo por algum tempo que pareceu uma eternidade para ela. Quer dizer que ele tinha lembrado dela com aquilo que ela mesma tinha feito? Meu Deus, isso estava ficando muito confuso. Quando ela olhou para Edward foi que percebeu que ele já estava falando com ela faz tempo.

"Desculpa, não prestei atenção... estava.. er.. lendo um negócio."

Edward olhou para o celular que estava na mão dela, então olhou para ela... e pelo jeito do olhar dele, parecia que ele tinha percebido o quão vermelha ela estava e o quanto ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Sua voz..." ele olhou para o aparelho novamente e Bella logo se tocou que não estava fazendo mais a voz diferente, e sim usando a sua própria. "Isabella?"

"Quem?"

Edward pegou o celular no bolso rapidamente e digitou "TESTE", mandando para o número de Isabella, que já estava em seus favoritos. Não deu dez segundos, o telefone na mão dela começou a tocar.

"Bella, é você?"

Então, ali chegava o momento ao qual ela simplesmente não sabia o que falar. Não sabia se confirmava, ou se continuava negando e fingindo que não conhecia nenhuma Bella... Ela sabia que tinha que falar alguma coisa, mas mesmo que ela tentasse, nada parecia querer sair de sua boca.

"Bella, me responde.. é você?" ele deu um passo a frente. "Por favor, me diz que é você, se não for eu acho que vou abrir um buraco no chão para me esconder porque isso é embaraçoso demais." ela notou que as bochechas dele começaram a ficar vermelhas e achou aquilo tudo muito fofo demais. Então ela deu um sorriso fraco.

"É... sou eu." ela respirou fundo e não querendo olhar Edward nos olhos, resolveu reverter sua atenção para Nina, que já ronronava em um soninho leve, aproveitando o carinho que aquele lindo veterinário ainda não tinha parado.

Ele então riu. E o sorriso aumentou. Ele se aproximou para abraçá-la e foi de certa forma um pouco estranho porque ele também estava nervoso e não sabia o que fazer.

"Porque você não me disse que era você? Porque você fez isso? É outro teste?" ele falou enquanto a abraçava.

"Não me pergunte. Isso foi uma ideia da minha amiga e já estou arrependida por isso."

"Não esteja." ele continuou sorrindo e levantou a mão, ajeitando a franja dela. "Fico feliz que você esteja aqui e que tenha perdido esse medo bobo de me ver ou de me deixar saber como você é.. " ele olhou nos olhos dela. "E como falei, eu não tinha dúvidas. Você é linda."

E foi aí que Bella se arrependeu amargamente de não encontrado Edward mais cedo.

* * *

><p>"Não precisa!" Bella falou sentindo um leve teor de vergonha por toda aquela situação. Sério, era muito patético. Ela esperava do fundo do coração que Edward não ficasse achando que ela era uma idiota. "A casa da minha amiga é aqui pertinho!" ela se explicou, apontando para a porta da clínica.<p>

"De forma nenhuma. Eu faço questão de levar Nina com você." ele falou enquanto tirava o jaleco e entregava à uma ajudante da clínica. "Irina, terminei por hoje, ok? Até amanhã."

Ele então virou-se para Bella. "Se você se arriscar a levá-la sozinha sua alergia pode piorar." ela queria prestar atenção no que ele estava falando mas estava difícil porque no momento em que ele tirou o jaleco ela pode ver Edward por um todo. Ele vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa de manga comprida enrolada branca com listras azuis, ou azul com listras brancas... por aí. A camisa apertava um pouquinho no braço e o bumbum preenchia perfeitamente aquela calça social. Bella aproveitou cada detalhe. Percebeu até mesmo a carteira no bolso de trás, preso por um botão, a marca que o celular fazia no seu bolso da frente e a forma com a qual ele havia dobrado as mangas da camisa. "E enquanto caminhamos, podemos conversar."

Ela não tinha como dizer não, - e na verdade nem queria, - então eles foram. Colocaram Nina em uma caixinha de transporte da clínica e Edward foi carregando enquanto os dois caminhavam pela rua, conversando.

"Você é única, Isabella." ele riu e semicerrou os olhos quando o sol do fim de tarde bateu em seu rosto. Bella quase desmaiou com aquela cena. "Então quer dizer que se eu não tivesse mandado aquela mensagem eu nunca saberia que era você, né?" ele virou o rosto na direção dela.

"Vou ser sincera." ela olhou para os próprios pés, então para os dele. Ele usava um sapato social preto e quadrado. Era enorme, só para frisar. "Talvez não."

"Eu não entendo porque isso." ele passou a mão esquerda por sua cabeleira e Bella se permitiu olhar. Desde que viu um pedaço daquele cabelo naquela foto alcoolizada, ela tinha curiosidade para saber como era de verdade. Devia ser divino puxar aquilo! "Ainda acha que sou um serial killer?"

"Você ainda pode ser um serial killer, Edward."

"Mesmo falando com você no telefone por mais de um mês e vindo trabalhar de pijamas porque você pediu?" ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma divertida.

"Mesmo assim." ela colocou a mão acima dos olhos para olhar para ele sem que o sol incomodasse.

"E que tipo de serial killer seria capaz de salvar a vida diariamente de gatinhos e cachorrinhos indefesos?"

"Esse é o pior tipo!" ela olhou para ele e fez um rabo de cavalo enquanto observava ele rir. Também logo percebeu que ele olhou para seu pescoço e para todas suas ações com certa admiração no olhar. Ela se sentiu bem. Adorou aquilo. Queria mais.

Eles deixaram Nina na casa de Alice, - que quase comeu Bella com os olhos quando viu Edward a seu lado, - e seguiram pela rua, em direção à casa dela.

"Quer subir?" ela perguntou quando alcançou as escadas para a portaria.

"Você realmente vai deixar um serial killer em potencial entrar na sua casa?" ele disse brincando.

Ela então parou e olhou para ele enquanto tirava as chaves do bolso.

"É mesmo. Você tem razão." ela riu. "Mas vou te dar uma chance. Não em minha casa."

Eles pegaram algumas cervejas e foram para o sundeck do apartamento de Bella. Começaram falando do pôr do sol de Chicago e já era meia noite quando ainda conversavam animadamente sobre um dos episódios de "How I met your mother", o seriado favorito dos dois.

Quando o assunto pareceu terminar, por incrível que pareça nada ficou estranho no silêncio. Até o silêncio era confortável quando eles estavam juntos. Bella conseguia escutar bem fraquinho o barulho do trânsito lá embaixo que se misturava à respiração de Edward, que estava bem próximo dela.

"Sabe, eu acho que não devia ter te trazido aqui." ela falou já pensando na próxima piadinha.

"É? Porque?" ele se apoiou de lado no parapeito e ela percebeu que com isso ele se aproximou um tiquinho mais dela.

"Porque olha a altura desse prédio... você como um potencial serial killer... é uma ótima oport... " ela não terminou a frase. Os lábios de Edward já estavam nos dela, as mãos ávidas e fortes dele em sua cintura e ela sentiu que poderia desmaiar. Enquanto as bocas agiam em um movimento parecido, as mãos dele subiram por suas costas, chegando a nuca, segurando-a com força enquanto aprofundavam o beijo.

Era um amasso e tanto. Edward segurou Bella e imprensou-a no parapeito. O beijo parecia não querer cessar tão cedo, até porque ambos não queriam que aquilo terminasse. Quando ela resolveu morder o lábio inferior de Edward, ouviu pela primeira vez um gemido rouco saindo direto de sua garganta. Bella não quis parar com as provocações. Resolveu explorar um pouco aquele delicioso veterinário que estava a sua frente, beijando-a de uma forma que ela não lembrava ter sido beijada antes. Começou a puxar a camisa social de dentro de sua calça e quanto terminou levou as mãos à uma deliciosa barriga lisinha, com alguns poucos pelinhos no conhecido _caminho da felicidade_. Edward gemeu de novo e ela se viu imprensando as pernas. Vontade. Céus, tudo bem que eles já conversavam a bastante tempo pelo telefone mas será que eles não estavam indo rápido demais?

Ela então se afastou do beijo.

"Edward.." ela sussurrou.

"Hmmm.." ele falou segurando sua cintura, descendo os beijos por seu pescoço. "Diga, minha linda..." Meu Deus do céu, como ele era cheiroso! Bella já estava se arrependendo de falar o que estava prestes a falar.

"Edward, eu nunca fiz isso..." ela parou de falar porque a língua dele estava trabalhando em seu ombro. "Eu nunca agi desse jeito... não acha que estamos.."

"Não." ele foi sucinto. "Eu quero você Bella..." suas mãos apertaram na cintura dela enquanto a voz saía arrastada, era impossível resistir. "Eu quero você desde que ouvi sua voz naquele dia... eu venho desejando isso há um mês..."

E era definitivamente inadmissível tentar resistir a Edward. Não demorou muito para que os amassos tomassem rumo ao corredor do prédio, ao elevador... uma porta aberta, dois corpos caindo na cama... eles começaram a rir mas não cessaram os beijos. Edward tirou peça por peça de roupa de Bella e ela não se sentiu estranha. Ela não se sentiu feia muito menos indigna de tê-lo em sua cama. O olhar de Edward passou naquele momento uma segurança tão grande que foi impossível não se entregar.

No dia seguinte ela acordou com beijinhos em suas costas e mãos fortes em sua cintura. Seu celular estava vibrando na mesinha de cabeceira, mas ela não queria sair daquela posição nunca mais.

"Já está tocando tem um tempinho.." ele falou baixo, com a voz rouca de sono.

"Não quero sair daqui." ela suspirou e virou-se de frente para ele, dando de cara com os mais lindos olhos verdes naquele quarto ainda um pouco escuro. "Meu Deus, não acredito que fizemos isso."

"Fizemos." ele beijou os lábios dela. "E foi perfeito. Melhor ainda do que eu imaginava todas as noites quando ia dormir, depois de falar com você."

O celular vibrou de novo. Bella esticou o braço até o aparelho e tentou ajustar os olhos com a luminosidade da tela.

De: Alice

"Já me vejo vestida de madrinha, chorando e vendo vocês dançando "From this Moment On" da Shania Twain como primeira dança de casados."

Bella começou a rir.

"O que foi?" ele disse com os lábios em seu ombro.

"Nada importante."

"Então vem cá." ele segurou o corpo dela com facilidade e puxou-a para perto. "Ainda tenho algumas horinhas antes de ir para clínica e quero aproveitar cada segundo com você."

Ela queria explodir de felicidade. E aquele dia, entrou para o hall de um dos melhores de sua vida. Ele infelizmente teve que deixá-la para trabalhar mas prometeu que voltaria a noite e que jantariam juntos. Bella podia não acreditar, mas algo muito forte simplesmente a convencia de que podia confiar nele. Era estranho, porque ela nunca iria imaginar que conheceria alguém da forma que conheceu Edward. Era impressionante como coisas inusitadas poderiam trazer algo tão bom.

Naquela tarde, quando achou que ia se irritar mais uma vez com sua chefe espanhola, ela recebeu uma mensagem dele. E aquelas poucas palavras significaram o mundo para ela;

De: Edward

"Poucas pessoas algum dia chegaram a imaginar se apaixonar da forma que me apaixonei. Tive sorte de ter discado o número errado naquele dia. Até mais tarde. - E."

Era impressionante como um engano era capaz de trazer uma coisa tão boa.


End file.
